Heretofore compensation circuits have been employed with transimpedance operational amplifiers. However the compensation has been used primarily in the feedback path of the amplifier. U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,383 to Fjarlie et al employs positive and negative feedback to improve the bandwidth without degrading noise performance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,931 to Deweck employs a frequency selective transadmittance feedback for low frequency noise reduction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,623 to Bridgewater et al shows switched feedback capacitance for gain control. U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,249 to Williams shows a voltage dependent current source connected in negative feedback with a forward voltage amplifier. U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,321 to Chown shows non-linear Schottky diode to prevent large pulse degradation of the signal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,786 to Rodwell shows such a feedback path containing an FET for overload prevention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,397 to Hebert et al shows a preamplifier with a 3 db pole used in a subsequent filter circuit for defining the bandwidth of the system.